I Miss You
by Hana Murasaki-Chan
Summary: Resposta ao desafio do Desafio FanfictionsKagome perdeu seu amado, e no dia em que completa 5 anos de sua despedida, ela relembra seu passado com a pessoa de que mais amou.


_**Este é um desafio da "Desafios Fanfiction", comunidade do orkut. **_

**-**

**..::1º Desafio da "Desafios Fanfiction" ::..**

**-**

**Shipper:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Palavras:** 2.217.

**Classificação**: Livre

**Autora:** Hana Murasaki-Chan

**oºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºo**

**_I Miss You_**

Chuva... ela não pára de cair... Ela me faz lembrar de você sabia? Você era tudo pra mim... estou eu aqui, sentada no parque em que nos conhecemos, enquanto essa chuva cai sem parar... tenho ciência de que pegarei um bom resfriado, mas não me importo... Só não quero sair daqui... me lembra tanto... o dia em que nos conhecemos... lembra? Tava chovendo assim, eu corria feito uma desesperada, segurando a mochila nos braços, não queria molhar meu material... nem meu precioso livro de biologia...

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare **

**The shadow in the background of the morgue **

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley **

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want **

_**Olá, o anjo do meu pesadelo**_

_**A sombra no fundo do necrotério**_

_**A vítima menos suspeita na escuridão no vale**_

_**Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos**_

Ah é, nem te contei, né? Me formei. No que eu tanto queria. Sou médica, faço pesquisas, lembra dos sonhos que eu sempre contava pra você? E você fazia aquela cara de " sempre te apoiarei" ? Sinto tanta falta dela agora. Continuei por você, você não iria querer que eu desistisse do meu sonho, eu sei.

**Where you can always find me **

**Well have Halloween on Christmas **

**And in the night well wish this never ends **

**Well wish this never ends**

_**Onde você sempre pode me encontrar**_

_**Nós teremos o Dia das Bruxas no Natal**_

_**E na noite desejaremos que isto nunca acabe**_

_**Desejaremos que isto nunca acabe**_

Eu caí, você apareceu do nada, me pegou pelas mãos e me arrastou até um quiosque, segurando meu material. Nos olhamos, seus olhos eram tão profundos, um ambar tão determinado e gélido, como se não se importasse, mas você se importava, se importava tanto, que sempre me acompanhou desde então.

**I miss you **

**I miss you**

_**Sinto sua falta**_

_**Sinto sua falta**_

Mas você me abandonou, você disse que nunca me abandonaria.. Sei que não foi culpa sua, que não queria, mas o fez. Tinha que entrar naquele maldito avião? Sei que foi por causa de seu irmão, que ele estava no hospital, mas justo naquele... sinto as lágrimas quentes descerem pelo meu rosto, contrastando com os pingos gélidos da chuva. Também foi num dia de chuva que você partiu... Pra nunca mais voltar.

**Where are you and Im so sorry **

**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight **

**I need somebody and always **

**This sick strange darkness **

**Comes creeping on so haunting every time **

_**Onde você está e eu sinto muito**_

_**Não consigo dormir não consigo sonhar esta noite**_

_**Eu preciso de alguém e sempre**_

_**Esta estranha doente escuridão**_

_**Vem rastejando e assombrando o tempo inteiro**_

Sesshoumaru... Eu não sou nada sem você. Preciso de você, continuo, por que acho que você odiaria que me entregasse a escuridão, às trevas. Me levanto daquele banco e caminho lentamente. Minha blusa, antes branca, está totalmente transparente, mostrando meu sutiã preto, mas não me importo, minha cabeça está ligada a você. A cada passo que dou, sinto uma mão invisível esmagar meu coração... Eu te amo tanto. Sei que está em algum lugar a minha espera... você sempre estava.

**And as I stared I counted **

**Webs from all the spiders **

**Catching things and eating their insides **

**Like indecision to call you **

**and hear your voice of treason **

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight **

**Stop this pain tonight **

_**E enquanto eu olhava fixamente eu contava**_

_**Teias de todas as aranhas**_

_**Pegando coisas e comendo seus interiores**_

_**Como a indecisão de te ligar**_

_**E ouvir sua voz de traição**_

_**Você vai vir para casa e parar esta dor esta noite**_

_**Parar esta dor esta noite**_

Eu te pedi, pedi muito pra você ficar. Vi a dor em seus olhos, a indecisão. O que você faria? Atenderia ao pedido daquela que te amava, ou a de seu irmão doente? Sei que foi com muita dor que embarcou naquele avião... Pois foi apenas nesse dia, em que vi uma única lágrima descer pelo seu rosto branco, saindo da fortaleza âmbar que eram seus olhos. Eu sentia uma coisa apertando meu coração, e sei que você também. Aquele beijo... o ultimo, teve gosto de despedida. Como se soubéssemos que nunca mais nos veríamos novamente.

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you) **

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you)**

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

Ando em direção a um enorme local. Um cemitério... Sua morada agora. Você era mais velho que eu. Sofremos por causa disso. Mamãe não gostava de você, nem vovô. Como um homem de 28 anos namoraria uma menina de apenas 16? Mas eu te amava, sempre te amei. E esse amor tão grande superou até essa enorme barreira da idade. Eu não me importava que você fosse 12 anos mais velho que eu.

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you) **

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you)**

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

Entro pelos portões de ferro. Está começando a escurecer mais, os relâmpagos não param de cair. Ando por entre os túmulos, não me importo de passear por ali, posso sentir que você me protege. Nenhum mal pode acontecer a mim. Não enquanto você estiver comigo. Você podia estar comigo agora, mas não te culpo... não sei o que faria, se meu irmão estivesse a meio mundo de distancia, doente em um hospital, mas você poderia ter dado ouvidos a minha angústia... pelo menos ter embarcado no próximo vôo.

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you) **

**Dont waste your time on me youre already **

**The voice inside my head ( I miss you I miss you)**

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é**_

_**A voz dentro da minha cabeça (eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)**_

Sorrio levemente ao ver a enorme placa de mármore em que seu nome está escrito. Já fazem 5 anos. Eu agora tenho 23 e você teria 35. Mais lágrimas escapam por meu olhos, já ardentes pela quantidade que escapou deles. Mas nem por causa disso deixo de sorrir. Nos poucos momentos em que podemos estar juntos... eu não desperdiçaria chorando, prefiro sorrir e lhe contar todas as novidades. Olho para a pequenina foto abaixo de seu nome. Como sinto saudades desses seus cabelos prateados, e de sua boca... dos sorrisos que só eram dados pra mim.

**I miss you I miss you**

**I miss you I miss you**

_**Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta**_

_**Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta**_

Me abraço, como queria sentir a sua boca próxima a minha novamente, suas mãos nos meus cabelos... Fecho os olhos, e o vejo novamente aqui comigo. Meus amigos dizem que eu já devia ter superado. Miroku diz que se você morreu naquele acidente, era por que tinha que ser. Tenho certeza que você o mataria com um só olhar se estivesse aqui. Mas você quebrou a promessa. Eu estou sozinha. Sangô diz que é besteira, que eu devia te esquecer, arrumar um namorado, ou talvez aceitar as investidas de seu irmão. Mas eu não quero. Eu sou sua, e você é meu. Que quero você aqui ao meu lado. Estou sentada em cima do tampo, também de mármore, que te esconde de mim. Eu queria te tocar novamente, te dizer o quanto te amo, que nunca mais me interessei por ninguém. Você foi e é o único homem de minha vida.

**I miss you I miss you**

**I miss you I miss you**

_**Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta**_

_**Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta**_

_**(Blink 182 – I miss You)**_

Tenho medo de avião sabia? Eu li o que aconteceu. O trem de pouso quebrou, uma das asas pegou fogo. Ele caiu interminavelmente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rápido, que você nem ao menos teve chances de sobreviver, de voltar pra mim. Antes de ir embora, você me deixou aquele anel. Ele está no meu dedo, olha. Você disse que quando voltasse, nós nos casaríamos. Eu não tiro ele desde então. Ele nunca mais saiu do meu dedo. E ainda me lembro dos dizeres naquele pedacinho de papel dentro da caixinha.

"_Enquanto houver o amor, estaremos sempre juntos"_

Isso é mentira, bato com força na barreira que nos separa, a chuva está parando... está cedendo seu lugar para a lua. Ela está tão bela. Está cheia, você gostava tanto de lua cheia, olha. Dou um leve sorriso. O tampo de seu caixão me reflete, como estou horrível, não devia estar assim perto de você. Meu cabelo totalmente molhado e caído sobre meu rosto, meus olhos estão vermelhos. Meu sapato pesa uma tonelada de tanta água que tem dentro, e já nem sinto as pernas de tanto frio.

Hoje, exatamente hoje, fazem cinco anos que você partiu, que me deixou sozinha, aqui. Está tão tarde... o sono está me tomando por completo... A ultima coisa que sinto, é uma caricia no rosto, feita pelo vento, mandada por você.

Desperto lentamente, sinto a pedra fria sob mim, o sol ilumina minha face e incomoda meus olhos, já não sinto mais vontade de chorar, meus olhos secaram. Olho em volta, dormi encima de sua morada. Estamos tão perto, mas separados por uma enorme barreira. Uma barreira invisível, a barreira que separa o mundo dos vivos do mundo dos mortos. Como eu queria furá-lo, um pequeno espaço por onde eu pudesse passar, apenas para te ver, uma ultima vez. Levanto, olho atentamente para a sua face, naquela fotografia tão velha... Umas flores murchas estão ao seu lado, retirei-as, mas tarde trago outras, mas não quero estas tão feias perto de ti. Dou um pequeno beijo na fotografia, na área dos lábios, Como sinto saudades de ti. Queria tanto ficar mais, porém tenho que ir... tenho tanto trabalho pra fazer...

É com uma lágrima pendurada em minhas pestanas que me despeço de você.

- Te amo. – sussurrei

**oºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºo**

1 ano depois

Sentada em minha cama, acaricio a sua foto na cabeceira, mas dessa vez, as lágrimas não saem. Sorrio. Você foi e é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Te amo muito, e sempre te amarei, mas agora estou feliz, o peso em meu coração se foi. As saudades ainda apertam meu peito sempre que penso em você, mas não choro mais. Você não iria querer que eu sofresse tanto, não é? Você gostava tanto de me ver sorrir, mas só sorria perto de mim. Quando fecho os olhos, ainda posso te ver sesshoumaru, rindo, feito uma criança. Minha criança.

- Mamãe. – minha pequena menina entra em meu quarto. Você gostaria tanto de conhecê-la. São seus olhos, e seu cabelo. Têm as orelhas iguais as do seu irmão, mas as mesmas marcas roxas do seu rosto. – você está feliz mamãe? – Ela tem 5 anos... Nasceu 8 meses depois que você se foi. Minha linda menina. Nossa Miyuki.

- Estou querida, muito feliz. – um sorriso lindo brota de meus lábios, diretamente para ela, nela vejo você, você é o anjo dela? Então ela está muito bem protegida.

- Que bom. – o sorrido dela lembra o seu. Estou tão feliz. Por uma grande parte de minha vida, estive apagada, mas minha estrela voltou a brilhar, por você e pela pequena Miyuki, minha inesperada alegria. – Papai está aqui não é? – ela pergunta, assim que nota a sua foto em meu colo – sinto ele, mamãe. – seus olhinhos, agora pareciam duas peças de ouro, brilhavam tanto. Você a amaria. Mas você já a ama, eu sinto.

- Eu também, querida, eu também. – abraço-a com força, nós te amamos muito. – Ele sempre estará aqui, conosco. – uma única lágrima escapa de meus olhos. Estou tão feliz, só seria melhor, se você estivesse aqui. Abraçando-nos também.

- Você está chorando. Está triste? – Miyuki limpa a lágrima solitária, antes dela chegar a minha boca.

- Não. estou feliz. – ela me olha confusa – Por que tenho você. – ela sorri também – Vamos tomar um sorvete? – olho para o céu azul, um belo dia pra um sorvete.

- Obaaa – ela exclama feliz. Até nisso é parecida com você.

Saímos felizes na rua, eu seguro a pequena mãozinha dela entre as minhas, o vestidinho branco com flores vermelhas no colarinho e na manga... comprei pensando em você. Dou mais um sorriso quando sinto um vento mais forte passar delicadamente pelos meus lábios. Sinto você aqui.

Te amo!!!!

**oºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºo**

Como o sesshoumaru morreu, ele não aparece na fic, a Kagome apenas "fala" com ele. Então os personagens que aparecem são mesmo a Kagome e a Miyuki, escolhi esse nome por significar "inesperada" e "agradável alegria", tudo que uma criança dela e do sesshou pode significar. Quis colocar como eles se conheceram, mas sem flash backs, a melhor maneira que achei foi por meio de lembranças. Também mostrei como ele morreu, mas como é a Kagome que conta, não pude ser precisa, afinal, ela não estava lá quando aconteceu, soaria muito falso. Ela sente uma imensa saudades dele, mas redescobriu a alegria ao lado de Miyuki.

Espero que gostem, sim? XD


End file.
